


tonight.

by imonlyareject



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Vandermorgan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imonlyareject/pseuds/imonlyareject
Summary: dutch and arthur hook up in a rented room in a saloon. that’s it. that’s all.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 32





	tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first vandermorgan fic://   
> srry if it’s bad <3

“shit, that is strong!”  
arthur exclaimed, slamming the shot glass onto the table.

the stranger laughed, his teeth shined bright like a diamond, catching arthur off guard.  
“this saloon has the best whiskey, though it is a little pricey.”

arthur already felt tipsy, his vision was blurry and the guy next to him was becoming overly friendly.  
“you okay?”

“you know.. i don’t even know your name.”  
arthur states, smiling.

“clyde.”

“nice to meet you, clyde. i’m arthur.”

“i know, you said that.”

“sorry.. that whiskey is somethjng else.”

clyde laughs, arthur felt embarrassed. he didn’t wanna make a fool out of himself, especially in front of a man like clyde.

there was definitely some tension between them, they were side by side, leaned up on the bar. arthur was nervous, he’s never felt this way around anyone, well except for one person..

—

“haha!”  
dutch laughs out loud, pulling in the poker chips.  
“that’s how it’s done, gentlemen.”  
he winks at the ladies standing around the table.  
they all blush, of course.

“that’s horseshit!”  
one of the men yell.

“don’t be a sore loser, friend. its just a game.”  
dutch shoots a smile at him, lighting a cigar.

everyone in the saloon was intimidated by dutch, he was your typical cocky, self absorbed asshole.

though, he had a right. i mean look at him.  
dutch was perfect. everyone knew it.

after the cards were dealt, dutch remembered arthur.  
he looked up, and spotted the man with another.  
he could tell arthur was feeling him, and the feeling was mutual. their faces were inches apart, arthur could never hide his feelings, he was as red as a cherry.

“i gotta run. thanks gentlemen, it was fun.”

dutch makes his way to the bar, he softly grabs arthur’s arm, turning him around.

arthurs heart drops in his ass when he sees dutch.

“oh, hey dutch.. what’s up?”

“who’s your friend?”

“i’m clyde. we were in the middle of something.”

that pissed dutch off,  
“i’m sorry?”

“anyway, arthur, continue telling me about your first time with that man from new york.. it sounded like a good story.”

dutch knew exactly what he was talking about.  
some guy from manhattan, visiting his family, came down and crossed paths with arthur. they ended up sleeping together, it was arthur’s first time with anyone. he was 17 and the man was 34. it was obvious arthur had severe daddy issues, he longed for a man’s comfort/approval.

why the fuck is arthur telling this man about his first time? why is this even a conversation?

then he realized,  
clyde was wanting to get in arthur’s pants.

“okay, sure, just give me a minute..”  
arthur says, walking away and pulling dutch with him.  
“what’s up?”

“you planning on laying down with him?”

“jesus, dutch… maybe? why do you care? do you not remember what you said to me last night?”

he remembers, unfortunately.

they got into an argument, dutch had been flirting with arthur that night, not on purpose though. it just came naturally.  
arthur ended up kissing him, dutch pushed him off and told him it couldn’t happen because he was with molly.

arthur was tired of being played, and used. seemed like dutch would only come around when molly wouldn’t give him what he wanted, or when he felt lonely.

“i remember. and i apologize if i hurt you.”

“it’s whatever, dutch. i’m over it. is that all you wanted?”

“yes.”

arthur nodded, walking back to clyde, he stands close and continued the story.  
dutch felt his blood boil, watching his arthur flirt with this man in front of him, it took everything in him not to grab his gun and blow the dude’s brains out.

an hour later.

dutch ended up back at the poker table, making more money than he came with. he was having a blast.

until he saw clyde walk up the stairs, he knew arthur was gonna follow him.

and he did.

dutch followed him up the stairs, before arthur could turn the doorknob dutch grabbed his wrist, pulling him in and kissing him deep.

arthur pulls away, his eyes were wide. he was in shock.

dutch pulls him into a spare room, locking the door.

arthur leans his back onto the door.

“dutch? what the hell?”

“i- i’m sorry, arthur. i don’t know what came over me.”

“you.. you can’t keep doing this..”

“how do you mean?”  
dutch asks.

“you can’t tell me you want nothing to do with me, then kiss me when i’m going to someone else.. i’m not a toy you play with when you’re bored.”

“i know, arthur. i’m sorry.”

dutch caressed his cheek, his finger trailing along arthur’s jaw.

“it’s okay..”  
he breathes out.  
he was still backed against the door, their lips were inches apart, arthur could feel his breath on his lips.  
“dutch..”

“hm?”

“why are you doing this?”

“i-i don’t know..”

“it can’t happen, right? that’s what you keep saying..”

“you’re right.. i’m with molly..”

“it’s not like she would know..”

dutch stares deep into arthur’s eyes, making arthur’s heart beat out of his chest.  
he always had an effect on arthur, no matter what he did or said, it wouldn’t change the way he felt.

dutch’s expression was cold, emotionless. his eyes flickered from arthur’s eyes to his lips.

arthur was scared that pissed dutch off, he liked molly, she was a nice lady.  
and she made dutch happy, but arthur couldn’t help how he felt. his heart, body, and soul belonged to dutch. that’s just how it was.

arthur couldn’t contain himself anymore, dutch was just being mean at this point. he leaned in and kissed him.

dutch kissed back, of course.  
their tongues intertwined, fighting for dominance.  
arthur was still pinned against the door and dutch had his hands on arthur’s waist, pulling him close, grinding against him.

oh.

arthur grew impatient, feeling dutch on him made him let out a small moan.

“dutch..”  
he breathed out.

“hm?”

arthur grabbed dutch through his jeans, causing the man to gasp,

“please.. don’t leave me tonight..”

this wasn’t the first time they were close to taking it all the way, as a matter of fact, this happened every night this past week.

they would drink too much, kiss, flirt, cuddle, even share a bed. but dutch would leave in the middle of the night, to lay with the woman he claimed to love.

dutch smiled, he grabbed arthur’s wrist, leading him to the bed and pushing him down gently.

dutch hovered over him, kissing him passionately as they unbuttoned their shirts.

dutch flipped arthur over on his stomach, pulling his pants down just a bit, enough so dutch could finally take him.

he pulled his own cock out, lathering it with gun oil.

dutch couldn’t see, but arthur was smiling like an idiot. he waited so long for this, all those nights dutch teased him and made him feel like a fool..  
arthur quickly snapped back to reality when he felt dutch inside him.  
he moaned, dutch put it in smoothly, gun oil usually did the trick.

he started slow, not wanting to hurt arthur, but then remembered arthur has been with many men before dutch.  
he picked up the pace, arthur couldn’t keep quiet for the life of him.

dutch put his hand over his mouth, pulling him back where they were cheek to cheek.

“shit..”  
dutch groaned, digging his nails into arthur’s hip.

arthur whimpered in dutch’s hand, it was muffled but god did dutch love it.

arthur’s knees were weak already, and dutch hadn’t even put it in all the way, that man was perfect. made straight from fucking heaven. carved by the gods and so on.

dutch fucked his boy senseless for several minutes, after that he flipped arthur on his back.  
the sight was enough to make dutch cum alone.

arthur sprawled out, cock leaking and pulsating, sweat dripping down his neck, face red as hell and the most lustful eyes.

what’re you doing to me..  
dutch thought.

he always had a soft spot for arthur, he would simply kill and die for him.  
though, dutch never told anyone he liked men.  
it wasn’t really a big deal.

you just… love who you wanna love.  
fuck who you wanna fuck.  
no questions asked.

“dutch?”

“shit.. sorry..”  
he apologized, he zoned out.

“cmon.. don’t leave me hanging, finish what you started.”  
arthur smiled.

which made dutch smile back, he slowly inserted himself back in, but this time went all the way.  
this caused arthur to moan even louder than before,  
dutch wasted no time. he was pounding into him like no tomorrow.

they both groaned uncontrollably, it felt too right.

“dutch.. i-i’m gonna..”

“me too.”  
dutch cut him off,

after fucking him to the point he was seeing stars, arthur finished all over his own stomach, causing dutch to cum shortly after.

dutch had to catch his breath before grabbing some rags to clean up their mess.

arthur couldn’t stop smiling. he was happy he finally got dutch to cave.  
but dutch would do anything for arthur, no questions asked. and it was definitely mutual.

“i-i should go..”  
dutch says.

“wait.. stay with me?”

arthur got his clothes back on and laid down, he was exhausted, especially after being fucked like a whore.  
he didn’t mind though, he would let dutch do whatever he wanted with him.

“okay.”  
dutch smiled, he crawled into bed with arthur, holding him close until they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
